Lágrima solitaria
by RedGlossyLips
Summary: Porque para el Sargento Rivaille, los sentimientos estaban permitidos, aunque estuvieran escondidos en lo más recóndito de su ser. [Viñeta]


_**Shingeki No Kyojin**, es propiedad de **Isayama Hajime.**  
_

.

.

.

"_Si quieres pelear, pelea". _Fueron las palabras que le dijiste a Eren, cuando eran perseguidos por la titán, y el chiquillo dudaba si confiar en sí mismo o en el grupo. Petra fue quien lo convenció de no transformarse, de apegarse al plan, de confiar en el equipo.

Pero llegó el desastre. Las cosas se salieron de control, más allá de lo esperado. Tuvieron que separarse todos y cuando volviste al lugar de los hechos, fuiste testigo de un panorama que quizá nunca imaginaste. Todos tus compañeros habían sido masacrados por el titán hembra.

Mientras pasabas revista a los cuerpos, uno por uno, escuchaste a lo lejos como Eren, ahora transformado en titán, se alzaba para luchar con el enemigo. Seguramente vio con sus propios ojos, la muerte de tus camaradas, que también eran sus camaradas. Compartías su impotencia y su dolor, pero tú eres el Sargento Rivaille, no podías permitirte flaquezas.

Seguías observando rápida pero detalladamente, hasta que tus ojos se quedaron pegados en el árbol. Ahí estaba ella, Petra, la alegre muchacha de sonrisa contagiosa, de mirada fresca y enternecedora, la que te defendía a capa y espada, de los comentarios que se hacían a tu espalda. Ni una sola señal de vida quedaba en ella. Te acercaste un poco, sólo para cerciorarte de lo que imaginaste en ese momento; la titán había aplastado su cuerpo contra aquel árbol. 'Al menos, fue una muerte instantánea', pensaste.

Lo peor, fue cuando caminaban por las calles de la ciudad, a su regreso. _"Gracias por cuidar de mi hija, soy el padre de Petra…Ella me envió una carta, diciendo que había sido convocada para su equipo y está dispuesta a dedicarse al máximo por usted…Mi hija me escribe estas cosas, sin imaginar que como su padre me preocupa. Y sobre eso, como su padre, aún creo que es muy pronto para que ella se case, aún es muy joven y tiene muchas cosas por vivir..."_

No quisiste seguir escuchando. Preferías sumirte en tu amargura, en los abucheos de la gente, pero no enfrentar al padre de Petra con la verdad, no aún, no de esa manera. ¿Cómo ibas a decirle, que incluso diste la orden de deshacerse de su cuerpo, para que los titanes no los alcanzaran?

Nadie iba a entenderte. Nadie lo hace. Tus subordinados, te ven como un ser humano totalmente carente de sentimientos. ¿Pero qué saben ellos? Ni siquiera son capaces de imaginar, el calvario que vives en estos momentos, sin embargo, nunca dejaste de tener altura de miras respecto a las cosas.

Casarse…Sí, Petra iba a casarse, pero no contigo. Su prometido no pertenecía a la Legión del Reconocimiento. Tú la amabas, y sabías que ella también a ti, en cuanto la viste, en cuanto se vieron por primera vez. Sólo ella pudo traspasar esa coraza de extrema seriedad que te caracteriza. Sólo ella comprendía tu manía por la limpieza. Hermosa, valiente, soñadora, diestra.

Y ahora en tu soledad, no dejas de pensar que perdiste para siempre, la oportunidad de confesarle tu amor alguna vez. Cuantas veces, tuviste la ocasión perfecta, el momento ideal, pero no los aprovechaste, porque siempre priorizaste el hecho que eres el Sargento. Mucho peso descansaba en tus hombros, con solo poseer ese título.

Pudiste ver muchas veces, las orbes esperanzadas de la hermosa rubia posándose en tus ojos opacados, esperando una señal. Sabías que ella daría todo por ti, tanto en el amor como en el campo de batalla. Nunca iba a decepcionarte.

Pero no fuiste siquiera, capaz de proteger su vida. Aunque en el fondo, sabes que ella jamás te culpará por eso.

Dejas caer una solitaria lágrima que resbala por tu mejilla. La única que dejarás caer. La secas con un movimiento tosco, a sabiendas que ahora Petra sabe de tu amor hacia ella, porque te acompaña como siempre, aunque ahora nunca podrán estar juntos.

Te pones de pie, y tomas nuevamente esa expresión neutral. Aún queda mucho por hacer.

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

.

* * *

.

_Notas de la autora_: No sé qué fumada me pegué, que decidí escribir algo en este fandom, porque no me manejo para nada en él. Sin embargo, la historia de ellos dos se me hizo lo más trágica y bueno, tuve un momento de inspiración y el resto, ya sabrán lo que sucede. Estúpida y sensual primavera, que me trae entre alegre y depresiva.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
